


Anchors

by fallenregent



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, M/M, The Originals - Freeform, crackship, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenregent/pseuds/fallenregent
Summary: ' you said you were not afraid of anything. ' eyebrows furrowed as he spoke to her, not mocking but a general curiosity.' to be completely honest, Elijah. i'm afraid of everything. myself included. '~~~~~~~~Elijah Mikaelson finds himself back in New Orleans when his brother finds out there is a coven of witches out to get him, finding himself wandering the streets of his old home, the place where he had once ran with his family. Once the truth about Hayleys pregnancy is announced, he finds himself drawn towards the female, but soon comes into contact with a witch who has a dark story about the coven of New Orleans. What does he do when the power that is trapped inside the petite witch threatens the city he had once held in the palm of his hand, and what happens when his plan to help the witch turns into him wanting to protect her from the harm that not only the city and the witches want to cause her, but also the manipulation his brother wishes to use against her.





	1. Chapter 1

Vieux Carré , the French Quarter. People traveled far and wide to experience the festivities that had been brought to life by the people of New Orleans. Haunting tales of witches, vampires and werewolves keeping tourists on their toes, but also wishing to know more of the culture, wanting to hear about the things that go bump in the night, thinking they have been created as tourist traps, that the things that are in myth and legend were only that. Stories made up to keep your kids in bed at night, but only for the humans who didn't know any better.

The streets of New Orleans during the day had been laid back and relaxed, people resting up from the night before, or in preparations for their next night of partying, the sound of a saxophone lazily playing something eerie in the background around the abandoned church on Esplanade Ave, the tune traveling down the streets, into open windows of shaded balconies and into the seemingly abandoned attic of Saint Anne's Church. Of the place where worship was once taken seriously, now blood stained the walls and a curse seemed to kiss whoever had walked within the walls. A rumor of a demon wandering the pews, of Sean O'Connell having wished to take more to where he had gone when he had lost himself. When his family had lost him completely.

Demons plagued every corner of Vieux Carré, not in the shape or form of spirits but in the shape of mystical beings, a war going on when nobody was looking, humans drinking and living up the tourist life while not even the locals noticed there was something lingering in the shadows. Witches, Werewolves and vampires, and there was a time when the witches and wolves had lived accordingly, when Vivianne had wandered the streets, but with her allegiance having depleted due to her death, the wolves were banished, and the vampires were in charge, witches held hostage by their magic by the King of the Quarter, Marcel Gerard. His secret of holding the Quarter in the palm of his hand having resided in the attic of the abandoned church, his greatest strength, his greatest weakness and his most dangerous weapon.

Davina Claire

Davina Claire had been someone who was loved by the community, having shared her love for classical music, how she had played piano in lounges before, how she had so deeply believed that the magic in the city had been something to be honored. Something to be loved, it being something so pure and such a blessing to have such a beauty run through your veins. Life wasn't always easy, wasn't always something that she would wander the streets, singing of songs of how it was, but it was something that she had survived and she wasn't going to allow the secrets, the darkness to cloud it. Nineteen years old and a French Quarter witch, a beautiful blessing that had brandished her family for many generations, the Claire witches having always brought honor to the nine covens, which is why her mother had believed she had been chosen for the Harvest. for the ceremony done every three hundred years to replenish the magic that the ancestors had depleted by putting four girls to sleep, allowing their magic to soak into the ground and they would awaken not long after with magic in their veins and being crowned a hero to the witches.

But life wasn't a fairytale, and Davina Claire wasn't a hero. Now she was a victim, being hunted by her own coven after refusing the sacrificial ceremony that she had been subjected to, having been rescued in her time of need by the King of the Quarter, Marcel. Now she resides in the attic of Saint Anne's church, the magic from the other three Harvest Girls having bottled up inside of her, more magic than she could handle having been trapped under paper thin skin, but having enough magic to feel when any of it had been used within the city boundaries, making her the best weapon against the witches, the ones who had wished for her to follow in her friends steps. To be sacrificed with no guarantee or promise to be resurrected.

Many years ago the city was run by the Mikaelsons, the original vampires that had settled in the French Quarter in the 18th century, having built the city from the ground up, having created peace among the wolves, the witches and the vampires with the help of Vivianne who had once been married to Niklaus Mikaelson, the Hybrid. Their rule had been one to remember, having hosted the finest parties in the abattoir, having been the wealthy and most successful family to have walked the streets. But in 1919, with the burning of the opera house, the Mikaelsons had fled the city to never be heard of again, leaving behind Marcel Gerard, having believed he was dead.

Nobody expected them to return, having lost everything they had built they had no desire to return until the Hybrid had heard rumors that the witches were plotting against him, which had led Niklaus Mikaelson to the city, with his brother, the Noble One, Elijah Mikaelson in his trail. Rumors that the witches were going to use their own secret weapon against him had forced them out of hiding, and brought the two to the city that they had once owned, learning that not only was a crescent werewolf with Niklaus' child, but the one they had believed dead had now taken their place as the ruler of the Quarter. The 'M's that had been painted along the city having lost the meaning of Mikaelson and had earned the title of Marcel, having given life and new breath to the city.

Marcel had learned of their return to the city, having known of the death and destruction that had lay in their wake and wanted to keep what he had, wanted to keep it sacred and protected, so his first mission was Davina. Not wanting the Mikaelsons to learn of her, her power and her role with the witches, knowing that if someone they had once considered family held a witch at his fingertips, they would use her in every way possible to extort the truth. The truth that not even Davina Claire had known.

He made his way to the church, having walked the pews, the silence of the church having haunted him but never scared him from the sight for he was a monster himself, and he didn't fear much, he feared death & he feared losing, but the demons that had plagued this place were nothing to him. Determined footsteps had lead him to the top of the stairs, a soft amber glow seeping from under the door before he had pulled it open, slowly. His eyes had to adjust to the glow of the candles, the soft sound of music that had played but not loud enough for humans to hear if they had been passing by. The room was filled with paintings, drawings, of someone who had adored art and on the floor there lay a coffin, a bold M having been placed on it, having instructed Davina to learn how to kill one of the Originals.

Davina had been standing over the coffin for a few minutes, inspecting, trying to understand what it had meant to be an original vampire, having tried to get answers out of Marcel but never getting more out of him other than they were dangerous. That they were not people that you wanted to get into bad habits with, but never anything other than that, and that a normal stake to the heart didn't kill them. No, it had to be specific and it had to be quick. The dagger had settled in her hands as Marcel had walked in, a smile on her lips as she stuck the dagger back into the chest of the male who had laid in the coffin below her, a eyes fixated on the hole in his suit where the dagger had once been placed, finger brushing over the fabric before moving to stand, dress brushing over her thighs as she moved to the male in front of her.

' I haven't found anything out yet, Marcel. None of the books I have say anything about the dagger that had put him down, and they say nothing of how the Old Ones were even created. '

she spoke softly, determined and almost as if she would be heard by someone, her fear having been of anything outside that door, and she had been face to face with death itself, but she had no control over her magic, over who she is and what she could do. and the fear that she would hurt someone had coursed through her body completely, leaving her stunned, shocked at times. How she had managed to even cause the entire french quarter to shake when emotions had been too overwhelming.

' I will do what i can to get my hands on more books for you. ' he spoke reassuringly, his hand moving to her shoulder before squeezing softly, a sigh escaping parted lips as he looked down at her. ' listen, D, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. ' gaze was fixed on her as she shook her head, her own having shook with a clear indication that she wasn't going to give up on him. He saved her, now it was her turn to save him.

' I want to do this, you say they are dangerous so I want them gone. If they will not leave the French Quarter, we will have to get rid of them ourself. ' lips pulled into a devilish smile as he nodded his head, a look of relief flashing across his features as he squeezed her shoulder once more and pulled away. ' Look, be careful. I will get you whatever you need, and you keep this one safe. Don't let anyone who isn't me in here. ' With that he had left the room, leaving her to inspect the body again, to go over the dagger and to study the design but sleep had pulled at her every nerve ending, and she could tell that it was the magic that had flooded her body, but she didn't know how to stop what it was doing to her. So she slept, petite form curled up on the bed in the corner of the room and sleep was not easy to come by.

Something had pulled her awake, sweat beaded her forehead, breathing hitched as her eyes had scanned the room with the fear that someone had been watching her. That there was something that wasn't supposed to be in the room had been lurking in the shadow and her gaze had caught something. The glimmer of the dagger, having been placed on a table near the coffin and fear moved through her but also pushed her towards the box as she pulled the lid open. Her body went rigid as it had now been empty, the male who had occupied the box and had been sedated in a sense was gone. Fingers ran frustratedly through her hair as she tried to think of what to do, tears burning her eyes as she sat on the floor, other hand curled around the edge of the box, a frustrated groan slipping through parted lips.

' It seems that someone had not informed you of how the dagger worked. ' a voice had sounded from the corner of the room, cerulean moving to follow the voice, unsure of where it had come from, but the vessel coming into the light, the way his suit had hanged on him, the curve of his throat, the swell of his lips and the sharpness of his jawline. Something that had been so lifeless in the box had been put to life and she had to remind herself that he was the enemy and that no matter how beautiful, how handsome he was that he wasn't the good guy. As religion had told, Lucifer was once an angel.

' Once you removed it the first time, the effects of it had wore of. ' he spoke, his enunciation precise, perfect as if it was scripted, poised in such a way that he could say something entirely boring and it would sound elegant. A single hand had pushed back the fabric of his jacket, fingers tugging at his pants before he had sat down at a seat in front of her, next to the coffin with the dagger next to him. Her breathing was hitched, but not for a moment did her gaze falter from him, ready to defend herself in a moments notice. ' I will not hurt you . ' he spoke, an unamused laugh having filled the air between them.

' i'm Elijah Mikaelson. '

( A.N. The point of this first chapter is to be an introduction. There will be more interactions between characters in upcoming chapters. thanks for reading xoxo )


	2. Réveillé

Elijah Mikaelson

' I'm Davina Claire. '

Oh she had heard plenty of the male who had now been sat before her, the male who had so gracefully had made it aware that he wasn't at her disposal to be poked and prodded and to be used as an experiment for whatever they had planned. Her gaze remained locked on him, lips forming into an 'o' shape before pressing together tightly and slowly moving to her feet. She didn't care in this moment that she had been in pajamas, that she wasn't exactly the most presentable for company, but she had found herself wanting to reach out and to touch the marks that ran along his face. The same marks she had seen on vampires who had died, but here he was, a living resemblance of the death after being undead and he still walked.

' how are you alive? '

her own words had surprised her as she had hoped to hold more composure and to be able to hold her ground, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she couldn't help but wonder if this is what they meant when curiosity had killed the cat. But she had wanted to know, she had wanted to know that even with a dagger to the heart that he had still walked the earth as if he hadn't been touched by the thing that would kill any other of his counterparts that were not his family.

a smirk played against his lips as he looked down at his hands and then over at the dagger on the table and she had followed his gaze, lingering on the dagger before meeting his gaze once more. everything in him had to control moving forward, the way his fangs had constantly protruded and retracted, how he had craved blood more than anything he could possibly want. but Elijah was more than a monster, but he wasn't what he had once swore he wouldn't ever turn into again. he wasn't going to rip into the flesh of the female in front of him, but he wouldn't leave without assessing the situation, he wouldn't leave without knowing who she was and how she had acquired the magic she had.

' My family wasn't created the same way your dear Marcellus was. We are known as a special kind of monster. '

his tongue had darted out to lick at dry lips, clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat, once again every movement fluid and almost pre-planned. as if every motion he made, whether it be the movement of his finger or the way his jacket had clung to him was already decided beforehand, that he had been calculated in a sense that he would always be a step ahead. But he had been placed in that box, he had the dagger in his heart. So while she had felt like he might always be a step ahead of her, it seems as if his weakness lay with his family. His weakness had left him a few steps behind when it came to them.

She could tell that he was hungry, that the veins in his body had thrummed with the want to sink his teeth into her neck, to take every drop he could manage that would satiate his thirst, but he still held back, he still managed to keep collected and calculated even when hunger burned his throat. ' you're hungry. ' she had pushed off everything he had said about how he was created, her focus now on the way his gaze flicked between her throat and her eyes, a gentle curve of her lips a silent treaty in this moment as she reached for a knife, one she used to sharpen the tools she drew with. ' you need to feed. '

her hand moved to cut at her hand, willing to offer him her own blood, but before the blade could touch her own ivory kissed skin, his fingers had wrapped delicately around hers, catching hold of the blade to make sure not to mark her. ' no, even in this current condition, i will not feed from a child. ' the look on his face was sincere, but also thankful that she had offered to help him but he did not want to harm a child to ease his hunger, him willing to feel the longing, the burning for as long as he needed. Even if she was a threat to him, to his family, he would not spill the blood of a child.

' not so much a child anymore, Elijah Mikaelson. '

she hummed in response as she dropped the knife on the table and reached for a needle, pricking the tip of her finger with it with a wince. the needle had the remnants of blood that she had drawn, having moved it towards him, feeling his featherlight grasp grace the skin of her wrist, she had watched as he had willingly taken the single drop into his mouth, watching as the thirst had dissolved from him completely. ' you didn't need much. ' she spoke, his grasp not moving from her wrist, but staring at her in complete awe, wondering how someone had the ability to satiate his thirst with a single drop of blood.

Elijah had moved to stand up, finally dropping her wrist after realizing he had been holding onto it a little too long, but she hadn't allowed her thoughts to get too wrapped up in it. Not thinking about how even though he was dead, undead, immortal, there was still a warmth that had laid under the skin that covered him. That there might be something human underneath it all, but from what she had heard from Marcel, it seemed like all humanity had escaped the Old Ones when they had realized that they were indestructible, that they were to live forever.

' How is it that someone with your amount of power is locked away in a tower? What is it that you are afraid of ? '

The question caught her off guard and she had found herself swallowing hard, looking down at her feet for a moment, fingers grasping her opposite arm as she inhaled sharply, licking at her lips. what are you afraid of? everything. She was afraid of everything, death, the witches, the magic that had been harvested within her body. She was afraid of the pain that would be inflicted upon her and the pain she could inflict onto the other people and she had felt that maybe it would be best if she had stayed locked up in the attic.

' nothing. '

the words sounded foreign to her, as if they were not her own but they were. the words seemed to be laced in something that she couldn't explain, but something that she had been longing to hold in, especially around the male who had now stood up, hands moving to his hips to fix his pants, now to his tie before he had moved to her canvas, fingers moving over the dark lines that had been pressed hard into the paper. ' i am afraid of nothing. '

everything.

he couldn't help but grimace when he had heard her speak, knowing that what she had held deep within her chest was fear, what it was was the fear of not being accepted, but not belonging anywhere because she had felt too foreign for the places she had once called home. That feeling had once been routed deep within him, when he had fled from home, from his father, from the place where he had loved and laughed and where he had first killed when he had become what he was. From the first day he was a monster, and he could understand feeling foreign in your own skin, but he had become something that would not ever fit anywhere except for in a grave. but even then, his kind of monster didn't die,

so where did he belong exactly ?

' you fear the unknowing. ' he spoke softly, his gaze ripping from the canvas, his own thoughts tucked back within him as he tried to pull from his own life story and focus back on the female who had been settled on the bed before him. a smile slips to his lips as he moved over to her, slowly as to not scare her, no sign of intimidation against her in this moment, merely speculating the surrounding area, the female who was so small compared to him, to someone who had held more power than his own mother had been capable of wielding.

' maybe i'm asking the wrong questions. how is it that you allow Marcel to dictate what you do, that you are stuck in this ... attic ? '

he enunciated the last word with a tick at the end, head canted to the side as he moved to place the chair over towards her more, once again pushing back his jacket to sit down, watching her carefully. and the way he had looked at her had her wondering if he could see right through her, as if he would read her mind and she wondered if that was one of the abilities the original family had, but it was only compulsion and even then, they couldn't compel her. she wanted to lie, to shut him out but he had been right in that sense. that she had been held up in the attic, unsure that if she had told him that she wanted to leave, that he would allow her. but he saved her life and for that she felt like she owed him.

' i didn't always have all this power , and before i did ... he saved me . '

Elijah wasn't expecting the words she had said to come out, but at the same time it didn't surprise him much either. Marcel would have given Klaus anything he had wanted when he had saved him from the plantation, when he had removed him from his biological father. So there was an understanding on the girls devotion to Marcel. How she had felt compelled in a sense to stand by his side even if it had meant that she were to bend and twist to his command.

' What happened to you, Davina Claire? '

the question had rocked her, unsure of how to start, if she were to blame her father leaving that had turned her mother into the person she had once been. if she should blame her mother for being as strict and unloving as she was, or if she should blame herself for being so foolish to believe that the Harvest Festival was as innocent as they had played it off as. If she should blame her friends being slaughtered on her inability to realize the truth, but even then she wouldn't have known. No, the blame rested with the deceased Elders, the ancestors that had wished for the magic that had resided within her.

' The Harvest Festival. '

( A.N. I know it follows canon in a sense, but it will be a loose following of it, some incidents happening, but there will be obvious differences ! thanks for reading xoxo )


	3. La Moisson

The Harvest , a ritual that the covens of New Orleans had partaken in during many different centuries, but there was never anything that had recorded it, just myths and legends that had been passed down from generation. A story that Davina had been taught when she was younger, something that she thought was a blessing before she had been cursed to hold the title of Harvest Girl.

' the Harvest was supposed to be a ritual performed by the coven, a replenishment of magic to the ancestors. ' 

the words slipped out easily, the sound of betrayal evident in her tone for she wasn't sure how else to sound about it, how they had played her up to be some kind of princess, a hero, a warrior. But had brought her down to some kind of victim, a sacrifice. They were just kids, just witches who had believed that they were doing something good, but had soon realized that their naivety had gotten the best of them. That it was too good to be true that they would be placed into a peaceful slumber to be awakened. It was then that Davina had learned that most of what she had learned, most of what she had been taught was a lie.

' and this ritual, what had to happen in it? '

the male had asked carefully, his eyes trained on her as she attempted to gather herself, the room seemed to rattle slightly when she had talked about the Harvest, his hand moving to gently place over hers in an attempt to calm her down, but the room still continued to shake under them. ' you don't have to answer, but i do wish to know about the harvest when you are able to do so. ' and with his words she had shook her head no, chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to regain her composure, squaring her shoulders and pulling away from his touch to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

' the four chosen ones, we had been told a story about how we would be put to sleep by a simple cut on our palm. That we would sleep as the magic moved from us, into the ground and back into our bodies. How we would be seen as some of the best and most prestigious witches in the Nine Covens. But they didn't tell us everything. '

the male had continued to look at her, to gauge her reaction while telling the story in hope to finding any kind of lie in her story, but it had seemed all too sincere. that the struggles she had already gone through were ones that he wouldn't wish on anyone. To have their lives completely dictated by someone they had looked up to. How Esther had done the same to him and his siblings. he had stood up from the chair that he had been settled in, moving around it in hopes of easing himself, in the hopes of not allowing his composure to crack under the realization that the witches of New Orleans would happily sacrifice children. Whether it was to put them to sleep, or to slaughter them. 

They were just children. 

' did anyone speak out about the harvest ? ' Elijah asked with obvious curiosity and disdain, gaze falling upon the female, noticing the sadness that had lingered in her features as she spoke and in that moment he had realized that she had lost more than she was letting on. ' Moniques aunt didn't think the Harvest was real . ' Davina spoke with a sadness that was palpable, something that he had noticed, but it had dawned on him that maybe it wasn't just her innocence that was lost, but maybe something more. His movements were fluid as he had moved to sit on the edge of her bed, his gaze not faltering from her, this time easing up on observing her. A sense of empathy having surged through him for her.

' Sophie Devereux. She is a witch in the Quarter, she tried to stop it and didn't succeed. ' she didn't want to get into more detail about the harvest festival, feeling the tears starting to burn the back of her eyes, wanting to erase the memories from her mind and to go back to being that naive little girl who had believed that the coven she had been born into had higher moral standings. that they would see that they weren't old enough to go through this for their lives had just started and they were without blinking moving to remove their lives for their own magical gain. 

' the ritual had started, the first girl went up and --- ' davina swallowed hard as she ran trembling fingers through brunette tresses, watching the male through blurred vision, burning hot tears streaming down her cheeks in this moment, hating the weakness she had felt. ' they had no good intentions for us. They.. they planned to slaughter us, to slit our throats and my own mother hadn't even flinched, didn't even try to save me. '

the words cracked as they slipped out, unable to get through how much it had hurt when her mother had turned her back on her daughter being brought up for the kill, seeing that she had cared more about the coven than her own daughters life and that is the moment when she had realized she was really alone. that was the moment that she had found herself lost, abandoned, broken. 

' Marcel saved me , he got there in time to save me and hid me in this attic. I owe him everything. I'm not ready to die. '

Her words reverberated through him with a sort of sorrow, a guilt that someone would do that to anyone, but then again he had felt the same sting from his own mother. Her having gone through with turning them into what they were, taking their lives and making them into monsters and he had understood her pain, her sorrow and her inability to feel like she was whole anymore. He had many lifetimes to get through the pain and become aware of who he was and what he had to live with, but she was only nineteen years old and had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

' and the witches want to find you to complete the ritual . what happens if they don't complete it ? '

he didn't want to ask, he didn't want to hear the answer to the question he had asked, but he had to know, he had to know if there was an end where they would stop hunting the petite witch that had hid in the attic as if her life had depended on it. and from the story she had told, it did depend on it, her entire existence was at risk because the witches had wanted the power that had coursed through her veins and they wouldn't stop until they had it.

' The Reaping . '

the words were enough to make Elijah shift uncomfortably on the bed and the way he had moved was the first time that Davina had seen him move in a way that didn't seem preplanned or calculated. How even she seemed to cause him to be unsure of the things that had happened in this city, of the witches blood that had stained Lafayette Cemetery. She had believed that the witches were the good guys and that every other being was to be hated, to be feared and fought but she hadn't realized that the real enemy had shared her blood, who had slept in the same house as her, who had cast spells alongside her.

' If I am not sacrificed, the reaping will happen and all the magic will drain from the witches. I can finally be normal. '

' and is normal what you wish to be, Davina Claire ? ' he questions as he stands up again , moving to the record player that had stopped playing, methodically fiddling with the needle before placing it on the record, hearing Mozart hum lazily through the amber infused attic that the witch had resided in. his curiosity had spiked with the female who had been on the bed, a sort of wish to protect her bubbling towards the surface, wishing to keep her safe and not only from the witches, but from Marcel and being used as a tool in the war that was brewing.

' I don't want to be this. I hurt people, I break everything I touch. If the magic is gone, I cannot hurt anyone. '

she spoke with a sigh, pulling her knees to her chest as she rest her chin on her knees, her gaze having kept on the canvas that she had been drawing on the day prior before Marcel had visited her with the update on Elijahs body. Elijah opened her mouth to respond, to tell her that her magic if controlled correctly wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had wanted, he wanted to offer her help, but the sound of the church doors opening had him looking at her with a soft smile.

' Davina Claire, I wish to help you. Not only against those who wish to harm you, but those who wish to use you as a weapon. I want to help you control your powers and keep you safe. Marcel is coming, you can tell him about this encounter or you can keep quiet and we can continue this conversation later. ' 

His words had her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she listened to him, wanting to believe him but in this moment she wasn't sure who she could believe. But then he was gone, hidden in the shadows and before she could break her thoughts of where the male had disappeared to, the knob of the door was turning. Cerulean hues moved over to the table where the dagger had laid and she had moved to pick it up quickly, sticking it under her pillow in the hopes of concealing it, placing herself at her canvas, pretending that she had been focusing on her work instead of the alternative of speaking to the male who had wished to save her. the male who should have been settled within the box.

' hey D, I found some books for you . '

Marcel spoke with a grin as if he was proud of himself, placing the books on the table where the dagger had once laid, thankful that she had moved it, but still in that same thought she wasn't sure if she should tell him about her conversation with the Mikaelson. Swallowing hard she had watched as he had moved to the coffin, about to lift the lid. Panic rose up her throat as she dropped her charcoal and called out to him to not touch it, stammering slightly at first before regaining composure.

' N-No , Do-Don't do that! ' She cleared her throat. ' I am working on something, if you touch it i'll have to start over again . '

part of her wondered why she had protected him, but she had wanted to know more, wanted to believe that maybe he could help her since it seemed as if she was locked up in the attic with nothing but being told to sense if someone was using magic. She wasn't sure what her use was, or what she had been to Marcel, but she had wanted to be more than just an object for people to use at their disposal.

' Have you felt anything ? Anyone using magic in the quarter? ' she shook her head as to reply to his question, moving back to draw on the canvas, smiling at him when she had felt like he was a little too curious on what she had been thinking about. He moved languidly over to her, his arm resting on top of the canvas as he took in her expression, looking over her for some kind of silent explanation of what was going on. ' The spell i am working on just took a lot out of me. I am going to nap soon and hope it wears off soon. Don't worry about me. '

' I will always worry about you, D. '

and with that he had smiled at her, promising to stop by later after she had slept to check in on the original, wanting to see what she had cooked up with him. and when the door had closed, she had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, letting out a deep breath of air, leaning back against the bed as she tried to regain her thought process, wanting to know what she was to do in that moment that she had betrayed the person she had owed everything to for someone she didn't know, for someone she had only heard things based on legends about.

' you kept me a secret , why? ' 

his words were soft, but they were also laced with surprise, unsure why she hadn't told Marcel that he was awake, but he had to believe that maybe he had grabbed her interest with his offering to help her. eyes followed his moments for a moment, thinking about her next step before she had sat up and moved to drag the dagger from under the pillow. it had felt heavy in her hands, inspecting it before handing it over to him carefully as to not cut herself.

' I don't know what i'm doing here, but I know that I don't want to be afraid of everything in this city. '

finally admitting that she had feared the things that had walked the streets of New Orleans, the witches, the vampires, the wolves, even if they had been banned from the Quarter. that every moment she had been left to think about her life, about how she had been on the run and hiding, she had realized that she had been afraid of pretty much everything. 

' you said you were not afraid of anything. ' eyebrows furrowed as he spoke to her, not mocking but a general curiosity. 

' to be completely honest, Elijah. i'm afraid of everything. myself included. '


	4. Sang Sur la Rue Bourbon

He had left not too soon after their conversation, him promising that he would return with something that would help her, but also with more information of the war that had been brewing for years because of his brother. 

The Hybrid.

His return to the plantation house was bittersweet, unsure of how his brother would react but knowing that in this moment there was a type of disappointment that had spread through his being that his brother would so carelessly pawn away him for the sake of his allegiances. But he also couldn't find it in him to be particularly furious about the situation, for he knew who Niklaus was, and what he would do to get what he had wished. What he had done for over five hundred years to get his hands on Katerina Petrova. 

His welcome, like he intended, was a mixture of emotions, happiness from Rebekah, shock from his brother and a sort of anger from Hayley, her upset that he had left and he wanted to interject, to tell her that he had no intentions of leaving her behind with his family. But he knew that in this moment he had to be a man of very few words, that not every action needed a reaction and in this moment this was one of those times. ' Do forgive me . ' he spoke, the only words he had spoke as he looked down at her, the same protective feeling he had felt for the witch flooding through him for the wolf in front of him who had carried his brothers child. 

His brothers child.

And oh, the envy that he had felt for that, the longing that he had for a family of his own was being pressed in his face. To see his brother who had caused countless merciless killings, Bourbon Street having been bathed in blood by his own rage, have a child tugged on his heartstrings, a sense of jealousy having moved through him treacherously. To have a little one that for over a century he had hoped for himself and he had grown to the conclusion that no matter what, no spell, no potion, nothing would allow him to be able to have what he had wanted the most.

His Own Family.

He told his family of the stories he had heard from the witch, how he had been held up in an attic, but to not be touched as he noticed the mischievous glint in his brothers eyes when he had spoke of the immense power that had been held within her. Elijah had swore that nobody would hurt her, that he would do whatever he could to keep her safe, and he even intended that against his brother. No, he would never betray him, never stab him in the back but he had been a man of honor, a man of his word and if he had severed that promise the second that he had stepped out of her confines, everything about him would be based on lies. 

' I plan to help her. She has this ... problem and I want to see it contained. '

He tried to tell himself that he had only wanted to help her for her own gain, but he had to be selfish, he had to be calculated. Hayley wasn't able to leave New Orleans, and the magic that had been kept within the witch would destroy the city, bringing it level with nothing left in the wake of her destruction. To control her power, to teach her how to handle it would keep his family safe, would keep Hayley safe.. To keep the little one safe. The little one. His brothers little one. And he had to keep reminding himself of that, the little one that Hayley carried wasn't his. 

' Then I am coming with you. '

His brothers voice had echoed through the study as Elijah turned elegantly, fingers pressed to the top of a chair, chin turned down for a moment as a smirk had pulled on his lips, gaze moving to meet his brothers. ' Absolutely not. ' he mused, fingers now tapping on the chair as he moved carefully, paced in front of Niklaus, head canted as eyebrows furrowed. ' She doesn't know anything about you other than what Marcellus had told her. Now, how willing would she be able to open up if you were in the room ? Hmm ? ' There was a look of dissatisfaction from his brother and he continued to argue, but Elijah had effortlessly waved him off, speaking of keeping her trust and not wanting to ruin whatever bond he had with her in that moment. No, he didn't intend to use her as a weapon, his intention was to keep someone who had that much power from becoming a weapon against him or his family.

A few hours pass and Elijah is held up in his study, his mothers Grimoire placed in front of him, lithe digits carefully flipping through pages as he tries to think of the perfect spell to help the witch out. His intentions pure, but also wondering if having her learn a spell that could help his family would be something he'd be able to manage for her. His eyes are scanning over an unlinking spell, palm moving to his cheek to rub harshly for a moment before he catches glimpse of blonde and then the click of heels walking into the room, a glass in hand. Rebekah.

' Seems you have Niklaus in quite the mood, brother. '

She spoke, annoyance lingering in her tone as she lifted crystal to her lips and took a sip of the scotch that had been within the cup, head canted slightly before digits had rested the glass on the table. His attention was caught between the page and his sister that had sat on the desk now, watching as she had pushed the glass over to him. A deep breath had escaped his lips as he leaned back in the chair, hands folding neatly in front of him as he quirked an eyebrow in her direction. 

' His behavior is often quite temperamental. This alliance ... ' a beat. ' that I am working on with the Claire witch could end the war . '

His words were precise, perfectly positioned as if he had been waiting for someone to ask him about it, to talk about the situation with Klaus when they had spoke of the Harvest Festival . Elijah had always been one to allow people to know what he had believed should be done, and he wasn't one who had allowed it to be up to debate. He was calculated, meticulous and he was the type who already knew the possible outcomes before even taking the first step into things.

' You care for her --. '

Rebekahs words were cut off by the flick of his finger, lips parting before curling into a smile, a glint of mischief catching her eye before his expression turned hard, protective in a sense. His sense of duty laying with the baby, his blood family, their new beginning. Yes, he had wanted to keep the girl safe, she was just a kid in the war that was raging in New Orleans, but when push comes to shove, his family would always come first.

' I care about keeping that baby safe, and if getting the witch on our side by keeping my word and helping her control her magic ...' his words stopped for a moment as he reached out for the glass on the desk and tipped it so the remaining liquid had slipped into his mouth and down his throat, tongue licking his lips and placing the glass down on the desk. ' then i'm going to do whatever it takes . '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( A.N. A little bit of Elijah perspective in this chapter. More of an idea of what is going on with the Mikaelsons ! Thank you to everyone who reads xoxo )


	5. délier épeler

A knock had sounded through the attic, startling the small witch, eyelashes fluttering sleepily as fatigue dripped on her features, evidence of not sleeping much the last few nights. She had been in the attic, waiting patiently for some word of what to do next, and day in and day out it had been silent. Books seemed to bore her, the music that echoed through the small space seemed to be unmoving and even drawing didn't satiate her craving of needing to do something. Sitting up in the bed, she had rubbed at her eyes, brunette tresses unruly, a crown of curls frames her features as she shifts to get out of the bed.

bare feet padded against the wooden floor of the attic, a yawn having slipped through as she opened the door, palm still rubbing against her eyes as she looked up at the person who had stood at her door. She had half expected it to be Marcel, maybe even Elijah but no it was someone else. The name hit her out of nowhere, as if she had known him but wasn't too sure where she had met him. 

' You're the hybrid. Niklaus Mikaelson. '

The sleep seemed to fade immediately from her as she took a step back, chin turned up at the male who had stood at her doorway, eyebrow cocked as she watched him carefully. The male had taken a step forward but had been pushed back by the force that had stopped him from entering. ' you mind inviting me in, love ? ' he spoke, his voice smooth, elegant but ineffective to her, knowing of what he had done, of those he had hurt. ' it's not the boundary spell against vampires entering houses. I just don't want you to come in. ' arms crossed over her chest as she stands her ground, head canted to the side as she takes him in fully. 

' Did Elijah send you ? '

Klaus had laughed a bit, tongue darting out to lick at her lips and she had wished that she knew what he was thinking, of what he was plotting but she wasn't going to let her guard down. He couldn't be trusted, he didn't always hold his word like his brother and he had no good intentions for anyone but himself. ' Not exactly, he's a bit busy at the moment, but I have come here instead though. I thought we could ... get to know each other. ' even with his words she didn't budge, the boundaries up still as he again attempted to step forward, as if he had expected her to give in and allow him in, but he had felt the force push him back again, a look of frustration moving over his features. ' I can see why he likes you . '

' I have an agreement with Elijah, not you. I will not make deals with you. '

she spat the words out as her hand moved, finger flicking forward as his body had pressed against the wall opposite of the door, head canted again as she took in him in, stepping forward to the door, stepping through as she stood just inches away from him . ' So when your brother is free, send him my way. I have some word from the witches that he might find interesting. Goodbye Klaus. ' and with that, she had turned to walk into the attic, the door closing on him and leaving her alone in the attic once again.

***

' I apologize for not contacting you before, Davina . Something is wrong with Hayley, and we are trying to make sure the baby is safe. '

His voice was clear through the phone, her sitting on her bed as the phone was propped between her cheek and her shoulder, fingers moving black paint over the canvas that was propped on her bed, something going through her that had her needing to paint, an urge, a sensation and she didn't understand what it was or what she was painting. it was as if her body had taken complete control over her. He had spoke about the baby being in danger and she had stood up from the bed, wiping her hands on a towel before holding the phone against her ear a bit sturdier now.

' what do you mean something is wrong with Hayley ? '

There was a hesitation on the other side of the phone and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. ' If you want whatever you have planned to work, whatever you have planned to stop this war, you need to trust me. ' There was a sound of frustration that had moved through the receiver and she had heard him say something along the lines of give me a moment. With that, the line had gone dead and she had anticipated his arrival to the attic. She knew he wasn't going to willingly tell her everything, just enough to help the girl that was carrying his brothers baby.

By the time she had cleaned up, the painting still wet hanging up, there was a knock at the door, and a snap of her fingers had unlocked it so the male could walk in, knowing that it wasn't Klaus, able to feel the essence that Elijah had around him. Turning she had watched as he had walked in with something in his hand, and her head cocked to the side slightly, unsure of what he had, but it had apparently been something to help Hayley. ' what is that ? ' curiosity was evident in her tone as she had moved over to him, hands opened in front of her for him to place it in her hands, and it had appeared to be a spell.

' it's a spell from my mothers Grimoire, and a sanguine knot. When the spell is done correctly, the knot will untie. '

' It's an unlinking spell . ' it was more of a comment than a question and he had answered with a simple yes, allowing her to inspect the spell and the knot, watching as she had moved over the spell on the page with ease, fingers dragging over the words. ' we think the witches are trying to induce a miscarriage. I need your help . '

Cerulean move to meet his gaze, head turned slightly as curls cascaded down her side as a look of worry had moved over her expression . ' I don't have control over large amounts of power, usually whenever I do magic, there are repercussions physically . ' lips pressed together hard as she looks down at the paper again and she couldn't help but think about what the witches had done to Hayley, what they have done to her and the innocent people in the city . 

' I can't keep betraying Marcel like this, Elijah . '

The one thing that she hated more than hurting people was betraying the people that she had held in debt to, and she loved Marcel. He was like a parent to her, but there was something about the request that Elijah was asking her. and it wasn't something selfish, it wasn't for gain of any sort. It was to protect the life of an unborn child and she couldn't say no. no, she could not sit here and allow someone to go through the agony of losing their child because her coven had wanted to take control of something so precious.

' Go to her, Elijah. I'll do my best. Do you trust me? ' she asked without hesitation . ' If you succeed, I won't question anything you ask from me from here on out . ' And with that, he was gone, and she was alone once again. It was a repeating occurrence for her, to find herself alone in the attic, but she had wanted to help. She had wanted to be able to save someone and to do something to stop her coven from causing chaos on the streets she was born and raised on. Davina wanted nothing more than to save a life and to be able to feel like she had done more than break things.

The spell didn't come easily at first. The fumbling of words, the imbalance of her magic. Sometimes too much magic that the spell burst, not enough where it wasn't fueled enough and frustration had raged through her. Something that she wasn't sure how to control, but it had pushed her, had encouraged her to keep going and to keep trying. It wasn't just for her, no it was for that baby, for Hayley, for Elijah .

You care about him.

The words had echoed in her ears and she had shook her head, concentrating on the spell to get the words out of her head, not wanting to focus on it. Not wanting to deal with the way he would look at her if she had failed, no. There were very few people she wanted to see disappointment from, and he was one of them.

He's the first person to treat me like a person and not some kind of pawn . 

She replied to her earlier thought, lips pressed hard together as she had focused on the sanguine knot in front of her. But he asked a favor from you , he is using your magic for his gain. Again, another battle within her on what she should be doing, if she should really be helping him. He trusted me to help save his niece. He had gone out of his way to trust someone that he had just met not too long ago, someone who had held him in a box in her attic to help him. In that moment, the knot had floated up, untangling itself and it was as if the battle within her being resolved had been the untapping of the magic within her.

***

Laying down on her bed she had been propped up on pillows, book in hand when she had heard the knock on the door, and then watched as it had opened up. The book was discarded to her side as she propped herself up on her hand now, seeing the male walk in with an easy smile on his lips, relief. ' You did it. ' a soft blush came to her cheeks as she listened to him, the praise having been something she had always enjoyed hearing . ' It was difficult at first, but I managed it . ' a smile was on her lips as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her on the bed. 

Elijah had smiled, hands tucked into his pockets as he moved over to her, choosing to stand in front of her instead of settling down on the seat next to her . ' I can't stay, Miss. Claire. But I do want to say thank you for everything you have done. This baby... ' he breathed softly as he pulled up a chair for a moment, fixing his pants before settling down, his gaze on his crossed hands before he had looked up at him. 

' I hope that this baby will save Niklaus from himself, and if we lost the baby ... I don't think we would have been able to save him , and for that , I owe you so much Davina Claire . '


	6. Cercueil Filles

' I am sure you have heard of the Casket Girls. ' Davina mused as she sat in the pews of the church, the Mikaelson male having been seated in the pew in front of her, his back against the edge that had faced the center aisle, his arm casually strewn out over the back of the pew as his eyes had remained shut, taking in the silence of the church. She hadn't been expecting a visitor but with him dropping off a few more pages of the Grimoire, no conditions attached, she had asked if he had wanted to talk a walk around the city while the festival was setting up. Him not wanting to cause any issues with Marcel knowing of his alliance with his witch, had offered to sit in a more spacious area such as the pews of the church .

' I have to say that my sister actually had been the one to coin the term if I remember accordingly . ' he hummed, fingers tracing over the back of the pew as his eyes had opened, focusing on her as his head cocked to the side a bit, curiosity having taken over his features . ' are you to be attending the festival tonight ? It is to honor females breaking free from selfish men in their life, and i feel as if you might be quite the candidate for such a celebration . ' he had spoken with such cadence that she couldn't help but smile softly as she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

' Sadly it's not up to me. I might be legally an adult, but Marcel still has the reigns tight on me. ' 

Shrugging she had sat back in the pew, hands on either side of her thighs, gripping the seat that she was sitting on, watching as he had stood up, straightening his jacket and offering her a smile, one his famous Elijah Mikaelson manages to get whatever he wants smiles. ' Well I do hope that you convince him to go to the festivities tonight. I heard they are going to be quite wonderful and they wouldn't be complete without Miss Claire there. ' he had smiled at her once again, but this time it was more personal, something a little more intimate between the two and he had pulled away from the look quickly, clearing his throat and straightening his tie.

' I had promised Hayley that I would see her before the festivities tonight, so I must head out. But do try to get some of your freedom back, Davina. You deserve to live, you're still so young. '

He always seemed to shock her whenever he had spoken about how she had deserved so much more than what she had been subjected to. That she didn't deserve to be locked up, that she had deserved to live and that she was still so young to be living such a life that someone of her age and innocence shouldn't be involved in. When he had exited the church with a stoic grace she had settled in the pew for a few more moments, allowing her eyes to move up to Jesus on the cross and she had wondered if he had known of the monsters on the streets, and if he had allowed monsters like herself into heaven.

No matter what anyone said, she would always see herself as a monster. 

If she could hurt someone without meaning to, she was considered a monster.

***

' I don't think a pregnant bride is exactly the trend for these Casket Girls festivals . '

Hayley had been looking at herself in the mirror, a wedding dress clad on her form as Elijah had watched from the doorway, trying not to trace over the exposed skin of her back through the grown that wouldn't zip due to her bump. He had felt sinful for feeling the way he did about the mother of his brothers child, about the way that he had felt about the nineteen year old that was locked in the church. Elijahs heart had always been so sturdy, not loving two at once, or even showing affection for two people, but his mind was torn between the two. But the thing that the both of them had shared was that he had wanted to protect them, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had allowed himself to mistake kindness and protectiveness with something more intimate and deep.

' The women had come over from France, men hoping to marry these french beauties. But , this is a new day and a pregnant bride is nothing to be ashamed of. ' 

His words had been soft as he had stepped forward, standing behind her as his hands had pressed into his pockets, watching her carefully through the mirror, completely fixated on her, the way the sun had shown through the room and splayed over porcelain features. His fingers had moved to brush stray hair from her cheek, breath held in his throat as he pulls away, apologizing for his intrusive touch . ' no , it's okay Elijah . ' the female spoke softly, hands moving to take his own, squeezing them and he had found himself looking at her once again. 

Every nerve in his body pushing him to lean in, to feel her lips against his, to allow himself to give into every desire that had flared through him, every aching part of him had longed for her, had craved the touch of her against him, but he couldn't help but think about Davina, about how he developed the same urge for her, and he couldn't bare have these women chasing him. No, he couldn't have both of them in the palm of his hand and allow them both to feel as if he was theirs only, 

truly,

completely.

' I am sorry, Hayley. ' words came out in a whisper as he had stepped back, hand dropped as he turned on his heel, stepping out of the room before she called out to him, asking him to stay because as much as he had told himself he'd wait. He knew that the second she asked him to stay, his heart would betray him and he wouldn't leave her. No, not until she had asked him to.

***

It took some persuading, more or less her threatening Marcel in order to go out to the festivities. Dressed appropriately for the Casket Girls festival, she had made her way out into the Quarter, Marcel close behind as he hovered. ' I can take care of myself, Marcel. ' her words came out sharp as she continued through the crowd, her gaze taking in the sights of the Quarter as if she hadn't seen it before, it having been the first time she had stepped outside of the church in months and the fresh air was new to her. The interaction with so many people foreign, and the happiness that had flooded through her had been something she didn't realize she had been missing out on.

' I just want you to be safe out here, D. ' He spoke to her hastily, his eyes on the vampires that he had talked to about protecting her, about keeping their eyes on her all night. ' I don't want anything happening to you . ' with those words she couldn't help but roll her eyes, but a smile came to her lips as people cheered around her, as the sound of violins and fiddles played so joyously through the air around them, allowing more happiness to swarm through her in this moment.

' Please, Marcel. I can take care of myself. Let me go enjoy myself. '

With that she didn't wait for an answer before she had turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd of people, making her way towards the stage to watch the people perform, people around her dancing along with the music. Ceruleans had been locked on the music, on the performance that there came a small yelp from her parted lips when someone had lightly tapped her shoulder, turning around and seeing the Mikaelson male standing before her.

' You scared me, Elijah . ' 

A giggle slipped through as his hand took hers, spinning her slightly as he smiled down at her, his hand not leaving hers until he had realized that he was holding on longer than he should have. His hands had moved into the pockets of his jacket and she had cleared her throat, her cheeks a crimson color turned from him as if embarrassed to allow him to see the effects he had on her. ' I thought you were to bring Hayley to these festivities. ' There was a wave of jealousy that coursed through her and she had hated it, covering it up with a laugh as she pressed palms to her hips, a grin on her lips as she watched him smile at her words, biting on his lower lip as he returned the smile and shook his head no.

' Well, it seems as if she would have preferred better company, and I couldn't allow you to spend the night alone. '

' My hero. ' she teased as she took his hand again, allowing him to spin her once again, laughing freely as he pulled her to a stop, his hand moving to her cheek as he looked down at her, happiness lacing his features before pulling back, the same urges as before moving through him. Having to remember that what he was feeling wasn't what he had thought. That the pull he felt towards the two females was more of a need to protect them than love them. His grip still remained on her hip as another sound came up behind her and she had rolled her eyes, a groan slipping through as she pulled away, turning to see Klaus standing, amusement in his gaze.

' Seems you two are getting cozy. Can I steal your date? '

A grin was on his lips as he pulled Davina away with ease, not allowing either of them to respond to his earlier response, eyes locked on his brother as he told him he wouldn't be long and that she would be okay. She was dragged into St. Annes church, his grasp on her wrist painful as she kept tugging on him, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the tourists, not wanting to expose herself. But once in the confines of the church, a single movement of her hand had pushed him away from her, his back hitting the steps to the alter hard. 

' What do you want ?'

Her tone was harsh as she took a few steps forwards him, hand out as she made it impossible for him to move, watching as he laughed still. ' you care about him, but you do know that his affections aren't just for you, you know. ' eyebrows furrow as she squeezes, watching him cough at the feeling of his heart being constricted within his chest. ' Your brother is an alliance of mine, something you would be as well if you learned to tame yourself. ' Hand moved and Klaus was on his feet, her walking towards him with a look of disgust in her features. ' You can't stand to see your brother succeeding, having something you have , so you feel the need to rip everything away from him. '

' Is that what he told you ? I want to help you, Davina. I want to help you rise to your true potential, and being in love with Elijah will end up with you dead. '

anger boiled through her as she looked at the male and she threw him back against the alter, him landing against it with a crash as she took a few steps forward again. Her feelings for Elijah were complicated, but they weren't anything that she didn't understand in that moment. He had been there for her, she had trusted him, and him her. It was mutual affection for the other because they had wanted nothing more than good things for the other. ' I don't love your brother, Klaus. You can stop using that as a means to attack me. We have a mutual understanding of what our terms are. Love has nothing to do with it. '

' Did he tell you about his affections for Hayley ? Oh yes, it seems my brother has gotten himself into quite the predicament. ' Davina had rolled her eyes as she took another step forward, hand moving to lift him to his feet again , the anger still moving through her as she listened to him speak to her as if Elijah was her lover, as if his affections for Hayley had done anything to her. but in truth they did, and she couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy, the jealousy for someone who wasn't even hers, and she wondered if that was something that she'd always feel. If she would always want someone she couldn't have. Her last love Tim, having died in a car accident, and now how she had felt for Elijah.

' I have a proposition for you. You can either help me, or you can tell Marcel all about your little rendezvous with my brother. Marcellus doesn't do well with betrayal. Now, what will it be little witch ? '


	7. Le pouvoir paradoxe

It had been a few days since she had the one on one with Klaus, about how he had offered her an ultimatum and she didn't want to think about it, didn't want to deal with the aftermath of what had transpired that night. All she knew is that one of two things would happen, Marcel would be informed of her alliance with the Mikaelson brother, or Niklaus was bluffing. But when it came to him, he hardly bluffed, but instead found ways to get what he wanted, and used the ammunition he had obtained at the perfect time.

' Well I mean, what are you going to do ? '

The males voice had pulled her from her thoughts, eyes snapping open as she looked at the ceiling, hands folded on her stomach before propping herself up to look at her best friend. The vampire who she had been told to forget about her, but had found solace in him, in being able to talk to him about the thing that she couldn't talk to about Marcel. ' I don't know, he expects me to go against Marcel, Elijah. And He claims he can keep me safe, but I don't believe him. ' She sighed, falling back against the bed as she pressed her palms into her eyes, groaning slightly as she rolled over to bury her face in the pillow.

' I don't know, Davina. It doesn't sound like it's the best idea to trust an original vampire. Their alliances don't exactly have the best track record. ' he voiced with some concern, which had elicited another groan from the female as she sat up to look at her friend, a pout evident on her features. ' I don't know what I am going to do. I don't even want to talk about it anymore. Plus, once Marcel finds out i'm sure he's going to drag me away to the other side of the world. ' she rolled her eyes , lips pressed together as she got up from the bed, moved to a table and grabbed a glass of water that was settled on it, allowing the water to pull her from the conversation.

' I just know that I don't trust him. Trust is something that I, myself, have issues holding because of what I have been through. It seems like I trust Elijah fully but even then I anticipate him to retreat to his brothers wishes. It seems to me that I'm just stuck in a lose lose situation all around. '

***

War seemed to be brewing since that moment in the church, Marcel having been informed of Klaus' conversation with the witch, and he had wanted to make a move. He hadn't spoken to Davina in a few days since the festival, wanting to give her some time to go to him but when she didn't, there was a bit of hesitation on whether she had found herself obeying the male who had once adopted him. The abattoir was empty, Elijah having been gone with Hayley somewhere, the hybrid having arrived without warning, and it was the perfect time for what he had planned. He would take down Klaus once and for all, regain control of the Quarter and run him out of town. 

Marcel watched as he entered, a cocky grin on his lips as if he had known what was expected, but what he didn't expect to see was his sister standing beside Marcel, to see how her allegiance had fallen from him to her once lover. Anger, a hint of jealousy had coursed through him, lips pressed together in a hard line as his eyes flashed gold before seeping back to blue. ' I can't say i'm surprised, Rebekah. You have always been one to put your suitors before your own brother. ' 

The words slipped off, dripping in a sort of poison, burning his tongue as he spit out the last word of his sentence, obvious that he was ready to pounce. But before he could do anything he was surrounded by Marcels men, the vampires that he had taken control of, and it was like a game for him. He had allowed them to act as if they had complete dominance over him, but in reality he had been the one holding all the pieces. ' Is this your plan, Marcellus and my dear sister ? You are aware that I can't be killed. ' He mocked, arms outstretched as he stepped forward, his grin once again on his lips as he moved to the center of the courtyard and spun slightly.

' well have at it. '

Everything happened in a fury, vampires going after him, and at first it seemed as if they had the upper hand, the hybrid having found himself being dragged and beaten up, bitten by the vampires and there was a moment when everything had changed. When eyes had turned gold, but held the color, fangs protruding from his gums, but not those of a vampire, but of a wolf. The entire situation had been turned, him having taken complete control of the situation, biting and dominating over the creatures who had believed they had the chance, and Marcel had seen enough men go down, hearing Rebekah next to him begging for him to give in. To allow Klaus complete control for she knew that he was dead if he didn't stop it.

The news reached Davina by means of a knock at the door and it reached Marcel when he arrived at home to a smirk that had been permanently etched into his features.

' He knows about your alliance with the witch, brother. '

***

Marcel was in a rage when he entered the attic, trying to not hit anything for the things in the room weren't his, but the sense of betrayal, having to kneel down to Klaus, giving up everything he had earned and built to someone who he didn't feel deserved it. Too many emotions, not enough mental capacity to be able to handle it all. His fist had connected to a wall, a hole in the wake of his action, and he had turned to Davina who had looked scared while standing next to her canvas.

' It was you, you let him free . Davina what were you thinking? '

' Him waking up wasn't my intention, he offered me something I wanted, and while you might feel like you are responsible for me, I am old enough to make my own decisions. '

Anger seemed to seethe from him, eyebrows knit tightly as his fists balled up again, stepping towards her which had caused her to step back a few paces, knowing she could stop him, but also knowing that he could move faster than she could perform magic. ' You can't trust them, Davina. They are nothing but liars and murderers -- '

' And you aren't? '

Her words rang through the attic, once soft tone was now a bit harsher, edgier and she had wanted to scream, wanted to tell him that she didn't deserve to be locked up in the attic like some caged animal. That she had deserved to be free, deserved to live a life that wasn't hiding away and fearing for her life. ' You have killed, you have spilt blood. And you keep me locked up here, pretending that you care about my safety but you only want to use me so you can control the witches ! '

Her accusation had stunned the vampire, eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what she was saying, trying to find a way to convince her that he had not once sat there and thought of her as anything less than a human being who needed to be protected. But once Davina had something in her head, she ran with it, and he knew exactly who to blame, exactly who to point the finger at. ' Elijah put that into your head, didn't he ? He is trying to turn us against each other, he doesn't want something that can hurt him or his family ! ' His words sounded desperate in that moment, pleading with her, and it was obvious he wasn't going anywhere.

Scoffing at him she had turned and grabbed her phone, her bag and walked towards the door of the attic, hand up to block him from trying to move towards her. ' He isn't doing anything to put distance between us. The only thing he has said is that I deserve to be free. And if that counts for anything, i believe him . ' with that she had stepped out of the attic, closing the door behind her and descending the stairs and leaving the church, stepping into the business of the tourist affairs of New Orleans.

It didn't take her long to arrive where she had been anticipating to be, having found the place rather easily and she had been nervous to knock on the door and when she had she wanted to turn and run. But before she was even able to contemplate it fully the door was open and she had smiled warmly at the person, hands playing with the hem of her dress as her ceruleans moved to meet the persons.

' I don't know what to do, and I need somewhere to stay. Can I please crash here ? '


	8. Saignée

Disappointment.

That was something that he couldn't help but feel when it came to Klaus sometimes, having thought that he would have changed with the notion of his newborn child to be coming into the world soon, how the mother of his child grows bigger with each passing day with a blessing he had wanted for himself. But with the news of him telling Marcel, with his ultimatum to Davina, how he had twisted and wielded everything to his desire, he couldn't help but wonder if he was beyond saving, if he was beyond the help that could definitely turn him into something that people could feel sympathy for.

The argument started off the same as it always did, Klaus claiming he did it for his family, him yelling as if screaming would get the point across and Elijah had stood there, almost completely stoic as his brother threw around his rage as if he couldn't control himself. And the moment he had brought up what he had done to Davina, what he had told Marcel, there seemed to be a crack in his mask and the anger seeped through.

' I promised I would protect her. Are you that foolish to cause me to break my word to her? '

Anyone knew that Elijah was a man of his word, a man of honor. A man who had held such high nobility. But everyone who had actually known him, knew that it was all a facade, Elijah might have held his word but it was for the fact that underneath it all he was a monster, an actually blood sucking monster who had slaughtered many before he had reinvented himself. And in that moment he had felt it rise, a tugging on his chest and he wanted to jump at his brother, but he holds himself contained. Unmoving, stoic once again. 

But it's too late, Klaus already saw the shields fall and he begins to poke, begins to prod. Threatening to torture, how to get the little witch to do his bidding, how he would do whatever it took to get her on his side, and he wouldn't stop until it had happened, even if it had resulted in her death. With that he seemed to crack, lurching forwards, his hand was around the Hybrids throat, squeezing, but no matter how much pressure was put, he still seemed to laugh. 

Without much thought his other hand had shoved itself into his chest cavity, his hand wrapped around his heart as anger seemed to fuel him, to lead him and he has to take a beat to not rip it out even though his brother would heal. Even though the lack of a heart would leave him incapacitated for a little but until it had grown back. His fingers had squeezed, and blood trickled from his brothers mouth, a satisfied feeling flooding through him as he coughed, hearing his name come out in a strangled sense, as if he couldn't breathe. Pulling his hand out of his chest he had pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean off his hand that had been covered in blood .

The anger that had been lingering in Klaus had sparked into a full on rage, veins protruding under his eyes as yellow iris' flared, and teeth bared, he sunk them into his neck. He hadn't been thinking, but the moment that it had happened, he had felt no remorse. No, anyone who had hurt him, anyone who would make him feel less than what he truly was, a KING, would suffer at his hands. Even if it was his brother, and sure he could always put the dagger in his chest, but to watch him suffer as the wolf bite coursed through him, not killing him, was enough pleasure than he could imagine.

The bite had been somewhat of a surprise, unexpecting of it for he had never thought his brother would bite him, but people had changed in the time of war. The pain was unbearable as he felt the venom course through him, and he had been left alone. Nobody there to aid him as he felt the sweat begin to bead on his forehead, knees pressed hard into the dirt underneath him as his hand moved to the bite, his composure down for a moment before he had regained his thoughts and retreated to his room, hope that the bite would course through him without any casualties.

***

It wasn't like Davina to sit around and do nothing when there was a war raging outside, to sit on Camis couch with a blanket pulled around her and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. But with the world falling apart underneath her, she needed to know that she was safe somewhere. She had been alone, Cami having been called by Klaus to help him with something, probably more of his memoir writing and she had been sitting alone when something surged through her. Something felt wrong and it was like a pull in her chest that caused a coughing fit. It felt like it was normal, so she just ignored it and continued with her pity party she had thrown for herself on the couch.

But as time went on the feeling got a bit stronger, and she had been urged to pick up her phone, immediately prompted to call Elijah and she had found herself shocked but also enraged by the things that she had felt in that moment. His voice, it sounded estranged, but he also sounded like he was in immense pain, and on top of it all he had called out a name that she hadn't heard before . Tatia. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what, and his choked back words and the way he sounded had urged her to move, to get up and get to the abattoir.

***

When she had arrived the scene was silent, calm and she hadn't expected to see the place in flames, but she had expected some sort of action to have been taking place. But soon the silence was broken by Camilles shouting, not like she was in pain, but as if she was angry at someone, at something and she had one guess to figure out who it was, and it was Klaus. She had stormed out and down the stairs, Davina's ceruleans not leaving her as she watched Klaus follow her down with an amused smirk, obviously enjoying her anger that she had displayed. ' He threatened me, so I bit him. What is the big deal? He sweats a bit, he reminisces about dead ex girlfriends and he's better. '

Camille didn't had the time to respond before they had realized that Davina was there, and her expression was of calmness and anger at the same time, and she had felt something boiling inside of her when she had looked at Klaus. The way he had twisted and manipulated everything within his grasp to obtain whatever he had wanted whenever he did, and something snapped inside of her. Hand moved, shifting into a squeezing motion and he had come to his knees, screaming in pain. And there was something about his screams that had fueled some sort of enjoyment in her. But then Cami was at her side, begging her to stop, to not hurt him like he had hurt her or Elijah. That she was better than him. 

She didn't want to stop though, he wanted to continue hearing his screams, watching as his wolf form had started to show and she smirked in amusement as she drops him on the ground, turning to Camille. ' He has threatened everyone I love, and I am not going to allow him to do it again. ' Her gaze fell back upon him, a laugh coming through choked back coughs as if he had found it most amusing of what she had done to him.

' So much power in such a small form. I wonder what is going to happen when you can't handle it anymore. '

***

Marcel had found himself in the compound, making his way towards Elijahs room, watching as there was an obvious after effect of the bite, but he had been almost completely healed and he needed his help. Davina was in too deep when it came to Klaus, her want to see him dead was a bit much and would soon prompt him to make a claim for her life and Marcel didn't want to see that, and if Elijahs alliance with her was as honorable as he was told, he wouldn't have wanted to see that either. 

So he had moved to his room, knocking once before stepping in, chin held high as if to not show that he was still wounded by losing his men and his position in power, but he needed him and he didn't know how to ask without sounded like a wounded puppy. 

' Davina is in trouble with your brother, and we need to figure out a way to protect her. '


	9. la protéger

' We need to protect her. '

If he had agreed with anything in that moment, it would be that. It would be that his brother had no limits, no boundaries and absolutely no way of reasoning once he had gotten his mind set on something. He had been cleaned up, he had suffered through the worst of the bite and he had been out the door without issue, unaware of the chaos that had taken place downstairs in the middle of the courtyard. Camille had taken Davina home, had told her that she needed to relax and to not make hasty decisions like going after a creature that couldn't die. And even then she had swore that she was going to find a way to kill him.

Such ambition she had, and it would eventually be her downfall.

***

Cami had been asleep, passed out in her bed, and Davina had purposely waited until she was out to leave the apartment. She had wanted to talk to Elijah, wanted to ask how he was for she hadn't the chance to talk to him due to her run in with Klaus, and she had wanted to make sure he was okay. The moon hanged perfectly over the courtyard, showering it in a beautiful hue of blue, and she would had admired the beauty of it if she hadn't been intercepted once again by the Hybrid. Discontent had clouded her features and she wanted to tell him to move, to get out of the way, but she had also hoped that he would come face to face with her, wanted to show him how much power she had and how she could easily take him down. But her distraction was pulled, a voice that she had known almost anywhere had called out to her and her gaze had moved from Klaus to him. To Elijah.

Klaus took that moment of weakness and lurched forward, hands delicately but also with a sense of animalistic tendency, and his teeth sunk into her neck. The scream that had pierced the  male had been something of a victory to Klaus, but something that had seemed to shatter Elijahs heart. He had tried to move fast enough to save her, to stop his brother from doing the damage that he had intended to do. But he was too late, he was always too late. And while Klaus had smirked, a smug look on his features as he drops her to the ground, body lifeless and he can't help but laugh at his brothers easily wounded heart, how he had allowed himself to fall so deeply for their enemy. 

But Elijah only sat near her body, the blood still trickling down her neck as he cradled her head on his lap, fingers trailing through brunette locks as he held in whatever emotion he could, to hold back anything that his brother could use against them. ' She had so much to live for. ' His words were stern, hurt but also filled with hatred that Klaus could taste it, causing him to step back a bit. There was a running theme within the family, if you were happy, Klaus would do whatever he could to take it away from you but if you were to try to do the same to him, he'd take you down in a moment. And sure, he wasn't sure how he had felt about the witch, but he had known that the tugging in his chest was something that he couldn't deny. There was something within him that had cared for her.

***  
Elijah had sat there as if anticipating a miracle and that had only enhanced the smirk on Klaus’ face as he wiped the witches blood from the corner of his mouth, thumb popping in to suck off the remaining. ‘ she is quite delicious brother. And don’t look so sad, you’ve fallen in love plenty of times, you can always find another. ‘ the taunting words had Elijah’s gaze lifted to his brother, glare now prominent as he carefully laid the females head on the ground and stood, brushing off the dirt from him, posture perfect as he looked at his brother. His face had shown a mixture of emotions; sorrow, anger , anguish. Something he wouldn’t realize he would feel with the loss of the brunette but all the emotions that resides within him told a different story. 

Elijah was ready to jump, he was ready to pounce on his brother with everything he had but the sound of a cough had pulled him from his anger, from his insatiable need to see his brother suffering and it was as if his heart had leaped out of his chest and back in in one fluid movement. Turning he had seen the female, presumed dead by his brothers ministrations breathing, living. And he had moved over to her, helping her sit up as he rubbed her back softly. A look of terror came over her face as fingers moved to her neck, pulling away to see the blood and anger had wished to rush through her but she couldn’t find the strength, no she was weak. Her head rested against Elijah’s chest as she exhaled softly, unable to take in the surroundings before losing consciousness again, the only thing keeping the original sane was the sound of her steady heart beating. 

There was a look of betrayal and shock that overcame Klaus’ face, how the girl was still breathing after what he had done to her. How he had drained every drop of blood I her body, how he had felt the life slip under his own fingers and he had relished in the feel of defeat. But it felt like a stab in the back, the witches had cast a spell, and the only way they could cast one without punishment was —

‘ See, we knew you’d try something like this. To try and establish dominance and kill her. So your brother and I — . ‘ Elijah had looked at Marcel and then at his brother and the anger and betrayal became more evident in his features as Klaus had looked at Elijah longer. ‘ so we got a witch who placed a protection spell on her just in case, and like expected ... ‘ he gestures to Davina who lay in Elijah’s arms, asleep, resting, regaining strength. ‘ you went after her because she’d rather be her own person than bend under your will. ‘ Klaus had wanted to argue, but he found himself taken aback by the series of events that he had turned on his heel and stalked off towards his room, most likely to throw a tantrum of sorts. 

Elijah had lifted the petite female with ease , nodding at Marcel as he spoke of where he was going to place her, how he’d allow her to recover in his room and they would situate everything after and Marcel wanted to protest but in this moment he knew there was no fighting him. ‘ I’m staying. ‘ Marcel spoke firmly, arms crossed over his chest as if to establish his dominance on that matter. ‘ that’s fine, Marcellus, but right now she needs rest. ‘

***  
A few hours pass and she finds herself stirring, struggling, as if something was stuck in her throat. She had tried to clear her throat a few times, trying to open her mouth but all she had felt in that moment was a gagging sensation that overtook her and she woke up in a panic. Elijah sat across the room in an armchair, Marcel asleep in another as if they had been protecting her, watching over her. And her coughing fit had pulled them both to her attention and they had been at her side within a moment. Eyes widened as they looked at her, not quite shocked at her coughing but what she had been coughing up.   
Dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support I’ve gotten from people with this fic ! This fic holds a special place in my heart and I love that you all love it as well !! Remember to vote and leave comments xoxo


	10. jusqu'à la fin

That is when everything seemed to spiral, it was the first wave of the elements that had almost torn apart New Orleans. The earthquakes, the wind, the rain. It was all a build up, and they could tell by the way Davina had struggled to keep herself together, how she seemed to be getting worse by the second and they couldn't even begin to worry about what would happen if the Harvest wasn't finished , if Davina wasn't sacrificed to the ancestors to replenish their magic.

There was protest, screaming, anything that could delay the inevitable, there was even an attempt to get her out of New Orleans, to let it ride out. But they all knew what was coming , they all knew it was either she gets sacrificed alone with the possibility of revival, or her death along with the destruction of New Orleans with no chance of returning. She had talked to them , told them that she was going to do it for she knew that it would be selfish, that everyone shouldn't have to suffer for her decisions . It was hard , it was something that the two men had protested against , but in the end they understood. 

She was terrified , absolutely unsure of the ending that she was about to meet , unsure if she would come out the other end, if she would ever see him again . Rain poured overhead , her walking to the alter in which the sacrifice was to be made , and all eyes were on her . White dress soaked from the rain , fire rising in the wake of her presence, taking the step up the alter with all the courage she could manage. Her heart was racing , and all Elijah could do in that moment was grip the umbrella with as much force as possible as to not run up and save her from her death . 

" Do you believe in the Harvest ? " Sophie had spoken to the female , the sacrificial blade having been prepared for this moment , having consecrated Celeste to be able to finish the Harvest . She swallowed hard as she fisted her dress in both hands , biting on her lower lip as she nodded her head. " I believe. " There was a flash of silver and then searing hot pain in her neck and then there was darkness.

***********************

It had been three months , the other three Harvest Girls having woken when the Harvest had been completed , happiness having coursed through their loved ones , but still Davina had lay there , unmoving . There was grief , drowning sorrows and heartbreak . Everyone had felt the loss , but with death comes new life . Hope had been born , a tiny little girl with the appearance of her parents , a happiness that was welcomed within the Mikaelson household , but there was always this hole , at least in Elijah . To love and to lose had been something he had suffered for thousands of years , his first love having been Tatia who had died by his own hand . A list of names that span over such a time and each time the heartbreak had been hard, but this time it seemed to sting just a little deeper . 

He could have saved her, he could have fed her his blood so there was a guarantee that she would come back, so that she would be back now . But he was foolish with the hope that the Harvest would work, and when it did work and the other girls rose from the dead , he had patiently waited to see cerulean orbs , but they never opened . He had grieved , attempting to move past the way he had felt for he knew that death was inevitable, it came to every mortal creature, but not him. Not his family. But he would have to live through another loss , to see someone that he could have saved move on to a peaceful ending. 

He wrote of her , of the things she said , how she had made him feel. The things he had admired , the things that he had wished to have come from her, and the things he wished he had said before all of this happened . He resented himself for letting her die without speaking the fondness he had of her, to let her know that she wasn't alone in the world . He wanted her to know things of his past, not the horrors, but the beautiful places he had been, where he would want to take her . And it stung with each word , but he had found it easier day by day. 

Part of him tried to hold onto her memory , but her smile had started to fade , her laugh had started to feel more like a whisper or an echo . Part of him felt like he was ready to move on from her , that he would be able to find some sort of happiness, but another part of him kept telling him to hold on. To wait for her to come to it . But another month passed, and he didn't see her in faces in the crowd like he used to. He couldn't hear her laugh and he had made it a mission to move on, to find someone else who could give him the love that was painfully ripped from him, and a few days later he met Gia. 

GIA

He didn't see her coming, didn't expect someone to come in and rock him the way that she had. He had felt guilty the first time he had slept with her , the face he couldn't remember became clear in that moment, haunted by the past . He didn't know how to handle it, didn't know how to turn it off, so he ignored it. They had gone another time before sleep took over both of them, taunting him of dreams of Davina waking up, dreams of her being in his room, looking over him, touching his face and he swore he could feel her touching him. Eyes snap open, sitting up abruptly in his bed, Gia stirring slightly, eyes moving to the doorway to see a flash of white and then it was gone.

' Are you okay ? ' the sound of Gias voice pulled him from his trance, from the flash of white that had teased him and turned towards her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. ' it's nothing, go back to sleep. ' and he laid down, allowing sleep to overcome him again, and this time he dreamt of nothing, he dreamt of deep, black emptiness. The sound of Marcels booming voice had woke him up, sunlight pouring through the windows, bathing them in the New Orleans morning light. Getting out of bed he had situated himself accordingly before stepping out of the room with the hopes of not waking up the lady in his bed , eyebrows furrowing as he had looked at Marcel, the worry, panic and fear coursing through her.

' What could you be yelling about this early, Marcellus?

' It's Davina -- ' 

His heart had seemed to stop for a moment, but then he couldn't even imagine what could be worse than her death, and he wouldn't be this angry if she had woken up, he would have been ecstatic , relieved. But he was angry.. nervous.

' She's gone. '


	11. Renaître

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' Well love ' , you see it is because this -- ' he had gestured to the space around him , gaze following his movements until they landed back on the petite witch . ' this is my house and i don't recall inviting you in . ' mouth opened to reply to Klaus when another voice had cut between them , Klaus' smirk only growing when he had seen his brother . It was as if he could sense what Davina had been feeling in that moment , but it could have easily been the look in her eyes as well . ' Niklaus , do you mind ? You cannot torment every guest we have . ' fingers had run over the lapels of his jacket , smoothing them out and shoving his hands into his pockets . ' Davina Claire , what brings you back to New Orleans ? '

She's Gone .

The words seemed to rattle him but he had remained composed even though he had wanted to come apart , to rip off his own skin . The brunette had been dead for months , had been somewhere where he couldn't reach unless he had found himself on the other end of a white oak stake , but even granted with the opportunity he couldn't leave behind his family , Niklaus . Marcel calling his name had pulled him to the surface once more , blinking and nodding his head slightly to signal that he had understood and that he would do what it took to help him find her . 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davina didn't know what to expect when it came to the afterlife , or even what to expect when she was being sacrificed for her coven , her magic seeping back into the ground and into the ancestors well to be replenished . But when she had been sacrificed there wasn't much that she could make out , there wasn't anyone there , a black hole that had her feeling as if her soul had been sucked out of her body , leaving her naked and afraid . Eyelashes flutter as her heart picked up pace , wondering if it was possible to have heart palpitations when you were dead , but the sound of other people came from a distance . she had wanted to call out but she couldn't seem to talk , she had wanted to scream for help but the voices sounded more like mocking and she had felt this coldness as the words became clearer . The ancestors were disappointed , mad and they were going to punish her for what she had done . She didn't know how long she had been there , but the feeling of the silence and the emptiness had become the only thing she knew until she felt a pull and light had come to her senses again , waking up in what had looked like a crypt .

It took a few hours to get herself back together , to get in touch with the reality that she had come back and the blood on her dress had only made it more real , had set in stone of what had happened to her . The petite brunette didn't know how much time had passed , didn't know what had been happening or who the first person to search for would be , but Elijah had pulled at her heartstrings and she had wanted nothing more than to feel him there with her . Still dressed in her bloody white dress she had made her way to the Mikaelson compound , moving around carefully as to not disturb anyone with her attempt of getting to the eldest male Mikaelsons room but had quickly regretted her decision when she had arrived at his room . The feeling of her heart shattering in that moment should have been loud enough for even a human to hear , seeing him laying in bed with someone else and trying not to allow her emotions to cloud her judgement before turning and disappearing once more .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know where she had planned on disappearing to , but she had known that she couldn't stay there , she couldn't see the man who had taken every part of her and crushed it in his grasp . one second she was in the Mikaelson compound and the next she had been changed , packed and on a bus to San Fransisco , wishing to go anywhere but there . The loneliness had scared her , memories of what the ancestors had threatened only stalled her ability to practice magic but once outside the border of New Orleans , even Louisiana she had tapped into nature to create a spell that would render her invisible , as if she hadn't been walking the earth anymore . Hours turned into days and she had found herself at a bus terminal in San Fransisco with nowhere to go , nothing planned and very little money in her pocket .

It had taken a while for her to get back to feeling normal , to get back to being comfortable in her skin . Three months had passed since she had fled from Nola , having taken residence inside of an old church , finding it fitting for she had been locked away like Rapunzel in one for many months before and had found herself a steady job at a local bookstore . Every day had been the same for her , her routine becoming something that she didn't think much about since she had known that at this point she was just living to live and there wasn't much else she had looked forward to , until she had met Kaleb Westphall . He had been a regular at the bookstore , his wit and his smile had intrigued Davina , urging him to ask him out but every time she had thought of it she would talk herself out of it , not wanting to know what it felt like to be hurt . So more time had passed and he had asked her out and with her accepting she had found herself wanting to dig deeper into what they could be , but every time things would get serious elijah would appear in her mind and she wouldn't be able to continue . But it had only happened once and there had been some consequences to her actions that she would have to face.

' I'm sorry , I can't . ' she had spoke this to Kaleb who had seemed more than into it , a low groan coming from him as he had respected her and backed up . She had hated this for she did care about him and she did want to take their relationship to the next step but there always seemed to be one Elijah Mikaelson shaped wall blocking her from moving forward . Fingers ran through brunette locks , licking her lips and shaking her head as Kaleb had pulled her in close to him , rubbing her back softly and pressing a gentle kiss to her head . ' You know I won't ask you what happened before you came here , but whoever it is , whoever is holding you back , you need to confront them or let it go altogether . ' and those words had only terrified her for she had never wanted to confront what had been waiting back in New Orleans . Elijah and his new female , the heartbreak that had come with it and the disappointment when she had come to full realization that he had lived over a century but couldn't wait for her .

' I'll only go if you do . '

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while since he had heard it , since he had picked up that voice that had once haunted his dreams before Gia had taken the ache away or at least covered it until her body had disappeared . Her laugh had pulled him far from what he had been preoccupied with , eyes widening as he had searched around the street for that voice , to see that beautiful face once more but had been pulled back to reality by Gia signaling for his response to a question he didn't remember . ' My apologies , I thought I heard something . ' and while she had tried to figure out what had been on his mind he had allowed himself to remain unfazed even though his immortal heart had only seemed to thrash wildly inside of his chest and the moment his eyes had come into contact with her it had seemed to stop all together .

' is that Davina ? ' Gias voice had confirmed the thoughts that had been lingering and he had turned to her as if he wasn't bothered by the sight of the female who had still held a rather large piece of him in her hands . ' Quite possibly , but nobody really knows what state she had been in when she had been taken . ' and that was the story that everyone had come to , that her body had been stolen , destroyed and to never be seen again but here she was in pure daylight in the middle of Bourbon Street looking as beautiful as the day he had met her . ' aren't you going to say hello ? I mean , didn't you care for her at some point ? ' with those words he had shifted his gaze to fall on the petite female once more , this time she had looked back at him and the world seemed to stop and he had seen that she had been holding someones hand . ' it's probably best if I don't reopen old wounds , she seems happy . ' and with that he had turned on his heel , prompting Gia to follow as they disappeared into the crowd .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets had still been as welcoming yet terrifying as they had been when she had left all those months ago , but the realization that the world still went on even when she had died and after she had left had her holding her breath . She knew that the world wouldn't stand still without her around but to see that everyone she had known had moved on and seemed to be living their own lives without her had her wondering if she should have just stayed away . The last thing she had wanted was to be the reason anyone had lost their perfect , civil order and when she had seen Elijah everything seemed to come rushing back to her almost immediately and she had to remember that she wasn't there to fall in love with him again , but to find closure .

She had found herself making her way to the Mikaelson compound later on that night , Kaleb having offered to stay at the hotel to wait for her to return , knowing that this was something that she had to do even if he didn't want to send her into the lions den by herself . It would end one of a few ways and one of them would be that his girlfriend wouldn't be coming back . So when she had arrived at the compound and it had been as quiet as it had been the night that she had seen Elijah in bed with another female it had almost scared her away . Heart racing she had went to turn , coming face to face with someone familiar , prompting a roll of her eyes .

' Ah , back from the dead I see ? ' Accent was heavy on his tongue , eyebrow rose as lips had pulled into an amused smirk . ' Waited all this time to come tell Elijah or have you come here to bore me ? ' Arms had crossed over her chest , shaking her head no as to answer his question . ' It isn't any of his business whether I am alive or not and it's none of your concern why i'm here. '

' Well love ' , you see it is because this -- ' he had gestured to the space around him , gaze following his movements until they landed back on the petite witch . ' this is my house and i don't recall inviting you in . ' mouth opened to reply to Klaus when another voice had cut between them , Klaus' smirk only growing when he had seen his brother . It was as if he could sense what Davina had been feeling in that moment , but it could have easily been the look in her eyes as well . ' Niklaus , do you mind ? You cannot torment every guest we have . ' fingers had run over the lapels of his jacket , smoothing them out and shoving his hands into his pockets . ' Davina Claire , what brings you back to New Orleans ? '

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a little bit to fully open up to him about things and even then he wasn't completely honest about everything as well . They had moved to his room , her settled on a chair with a glass of some auburn liquid in it , paying more attention to it than the male who had studied her carefully . ' She's beautiful . ' There was a nagging voice in her head telling her that she shouldn't have said it , but there was a hum that had come from him , watching him now as he nodded his head and he so desperately wanted to reply with the things that he had found beautiful about the female settled in front of him but the memory of her hand in another males had him biting his tongue , not wanting to get in the middle of whatever happiness she had obtained . ' I doubt Gia is the reason that you've come here to speak to me . '

' You're right , i'm here for something else . ' The look in her eyes when she had said that had spoke a million words to him and his stomach had turned and he couldn't help but wonder what her request possibly could have been , but he knew that he wouldn't agree with it . ' I can't move forward with my relationship with all the ghosts in my past , seeing you with someone else knowing you have lived hundreds of years but couldn't wait . I want you to make me forget you , I made a potion that will allow my mind to open to you and you can compel yourself away . '

He had looked at her completely stunned at the words that had come from her lips , how he couldn't wait for her and he had wanted to tell her that all he had done was wait and he couldn't allow himself to suffer through heartbreak any longer with the hope of her returning from the dead . ' You speak of me not waiting for you , but you have run before allowing me to speak my piece . I've gone months waiting for your return and you never showed up and now you come speaking of wanting me to rid you of your demons of me ? ' eyebrows furrowed and Davina knew that she had struck a nerve . ' I can't move forward with Kaleb if I am imagining you every time he touches me . ' she's trembling slightly now , the glass having been untouched had been placed on the table before her .

' I think that i'm pregnant and I don't want to go through this regretting this , i don't want to go through this wishing it was with you instead of him . '


	12. petits mensonges blancs

Pregnant . Out of all of the things that she could have possibly told him this was by far the last thing that he would have expected her to say. But than again , her practically begging him to remove her memories of him had been right up there with the pregnancy . He dared himself not to listen , to not allow himself to feel his heart shatter in his chest for yes , he had been with Gia , but his affection for the female before him had never strayed . It had lay dormant for months but today , oh today is had erupted like Mount Vesuvius and he had held back every temptation to jump forward and take what he had desired . He stood there unmoving , statue-like for he had feared that even a centimeter of movement could break that perfect composure that he had perfected , that it would cause him to not only hurt Gia but have Davina betray the man who would be the father of her baby . 

' I'm sorry , Davina . I can't do that . ' the look in her eyes had caused him to swallow hard , adverting his gaze as he squared his jaw for a moment . there had been heartbreak , disappointment and sadness in those blue orbs and he had wanted more than anything to take it all away from her , but he had been selfish . He was being selfish by not allowing her to be freed of those thoughts of him , the memories and he shouldn't be taking away the only piece of mind that she had . ' You'd end up missing so much of yourself if you cut around pieces . You're strong enough, Davina Claire . You've gone this long without me , i'm sure you can learn to picture me as a ghost instead of a burden . '

' you know i've never seen you as a burden and i'd never be able to see you as a ghost . I'd see you as someone who I had loved , who couldn't wait for me and is living the life I wish I had with another female . ' davina chewed on the inside of her cheek as she had stood up and brushed her hands over her stomach and nodded her head at him , hoping that she could hold herself together until she had been outside of the compound . ' it was nice seeing you again . ' her tone was dry as she had turned on her heel and made her way out , ignoring Klaus' snarky remark about how thing had seemed to go great with Elijah , stepping out into the hot Louisiana sun and made her way to the hotel that her and Kaleb were staying at 

\------------------------------

' What happened ? is everything okay ? ' davina had wanted to tell him to stop talking , to allow her to get her head on straight but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression , didn't want him thinking that she had done something that she had regretted . ' I didn't see him . He wasn't home . ' Lie number one . What was she going to say to him ? Oh hey , i saw the man i still love and i tried to get him to make me forget him ? No that had sounded like nonsense and he'd offer to take her to the psychiatric ward himself . ' I was hoping to tell him that i've moved on from him and i hope the best for him and that i'm happy . ' lie number two . No , she hadn't moved on from him and knew that as long as he had been a working part of her memory she wouldn't be over him but there had been so many different things that had held them apart that she had attempted to lie to herself with the hopes that she could believe herself . And as much as she had tried to tell him that she had been happy , she wasn't . Davina Claire was the furthest from happy and the possible baby would only make it that she couldn't leave him . 

' i do have to tell you something . ' she swallowed thickly as she had tried to get the words to come out , parts of her memory had been hidden away with the hopes that it would disappear but the more that she had thought about it , the more she knew it would be engraved in her forever . The words were on the tip of her tongue , to tell him that she was pregnant but they didn't want to come out , didn't want to solidify their relationship when she had so desperately wished that they could have just stayed in San Fransisco and didn't actively rip open an elijah shaped wound in her chest . ' I'm sorry i've been putting you through this . I love you, and nothing can change that . ' Lie . 

\------------------------------------

That night she didn't dream , but the darkness and the silence of it all had brought her back to where she had been before she had met Kaleb , how she had been dead and the ancestors had found that as a suitable punishment for her but she had felt like they weren't done yet now that she had been in New Orleans once more . Eyes snapped open , moving to sit up as she swallowed hard and tried to regain her breath as she looked around the dark room to see if anyone had been there but all that had been moving had been the males chest next to her , the rise and fall with the signal that he had been alive . heart had still thrashed wildly as she had gotten out of bed , opened the door to the balcony and closed it behind her with the hopes of the breeze from the Mississippi to clear her mind , and when she had thought she had been alone she had heard a voice calling to her . 

' you shouldn't be here , Elijah . ' she had breathed out , arms rest on the railing of the balcony , not shifting her gaze from the people who had been straggling behind the party that had ended not too long ago . the streets which were often alive with people had finally started to calm down and it had become the time of night when both creatures of the night and the humans had rested . ' I hope i'm not pregnant . ' she spoke , licking her lips and looking at him with a shake of her head , hating that she had spoken those words which had made her feel like a terrible person , but there was something about right now that had the truth spilling out as if prompted by some sort of serum . ' I can't leave him if I am having his child , I can't take the baby away from him . ' and not only that , but to deal with the knowledge that she'd break his heart if she had left him . ' i can't love him like i love you . '

' Loved . ' he corrected , leaning against the railing of the balcony , correcting her when she had spoke of it in the present tense , as if she had still been in love with her . He had been focused on her stomach as she had been asleep , unsure if he should have told her that he had known whether she was with child or not , but he didn't know if it had been his place to speak out of sorts with her . ' you told him you moved on from me . ' a scoff had come from between her lips as she rolled her eyes at him . ' you think I can tell him the truth ? I am filling his head with little white lies to keep him from hating me because how am I supposed to tell him how i'm really feeling ? ' it felt like they were going in circles at this point , both of them wanting to say the same thing but something had held them back , something had told them that they needed to be careful or else something bad could happen . 

' I love you , Elijah . there is no past tense to it . It is you and for some reason it will always be you . but you're with Gia and i'm with Kaleb and maybe it's better that way because we both are just broken peo-- . ' her words were cut off with the feel of his lips pressed against hers and shock is the first thing that had moved through her before she had eased into it . Her breathing had caught in her throat , but she had reciprocated his movements and the world around her had stopped for them . But then he was gone and she had come back to the reality of the situation , no matter what she did , no matter how much she had tried to convince herself that she loved Kaleb , it was always going to be him . It was always going to be Elijah . 

[ A/N. this is just a little filler chapter , to get some questions answered when it comes to her feelings for the men in her life . i'm so glad to be back and writing davlijah again for you all !! ]


	13. jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

she had been staring at him for about thirty seconds , but to her it had felt like a lifetime for she didn't want to tell him the truth of the situation . how she had spent the night in the mikaelson manor , intertwined in the silk sheets of the older mikaelson males bed . to break his heart all over again as she had answered her phone that morning to him asking her where she was , only to hear Elijahs sleepy voice in the background . 'You were with him , weren't you ? ' And she had wanted to lie to him , to preserve the peace between the two of them but she could see the anger and the pain in his eyes and she had wanted someone to compel the memories away from him , to make him forget who she was and that she had hurt him . But where was her place to take that away from him ? 

' Kaleb , it didn't go as far as you think it did ! ' She cried out to him , hands reaching for his arm and tugging slightly to try and get him to look at her, unsure why she had been fighting with him when she had made her decision , when she had decided that she had wanted to be with Elijah . a wave of nausea had hit her and she had attempted to hold it down , pausing for a moment as she had breathed through it . ' Kaleb , I have some things I need to work through, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you . ' ' But it's not me you love , Davina and i'm tired of you acting as if I am . ' He had yanked his arm away from her and backed up , eyes glossed over as he had tried to hold his tears back but had failed as they had rolled down his cheeks . ' I came here with the hopes of you ending it , of possibly even proposing to you . I should have stayed away from you when I met you like I was told . '

Those words had hit her hard , trying to figure out what he had meant when he had said like I was told . ' Someone told you to stay away from me ? ' she asked , her voice cracking as she had felt the tears in her eyes , lower lip trembling as she had regained some composure . ' Nobody knows me there , I left New Orleans for a reason and it was to escape everything . ' he laughed , shaking his head and scoffing at her , as if he had cause her in another lie , as if he had her in a corner . ' he seemed pretty confident that he had known you , that you would do nothing but cause pain to me , he wasn't wrong . ' 

' Who was it ? ' 

********************************************

It wasn't hard to find where she had been residing and to find that she had started a new life in San Fransisco working in a small bookstore . It was a quaint little area of the city during the day but had been flooded with red light district activity once the sun went down and the tourists had gone home. But he had never shied from a challenge or from the danger that had lurked in the dark . He had watched their relationship develop , compelled jealously slowly chipping at the walls of his composure until he couldn't contain himself . Suit neatly pressed , hair perfectly sculpted as controlled features had caught the attention of the Westphall male . ' you're a little dressed up for this time of day . ' he had spoke , a laugh adorning his comment as the male had forced a laugh as well , allowing it to be as genuine as possible . ' i'm not one for these type of outfits , but i've been told to wear it . ' a devilish grin had appeared and he had sat down next to him . 

His arm draped over the back of the bench as he had watched the brunette organize the bookshelf that had been settled outside of the bookstore , humming with amusement . ' she's going to break your heart . ' the words came out more as a casual comment than an absolution , the male laughing . ' if i were you , i'd stay far away from her , looks as if she has a dark past with a terrifying male that you wouldn't want to get involved with . ' and those words had scared Kaleb , the opposite male having caught his gaze . ' Davina is dangerous , but you're going to listen to me . ' he held his head tightly to keep him still as eyes dilated , focused on his . ' you're going to pursue her , make her fall in love with you and you're going to do everything I tell you to , understood ? ' the male shook his head , the other in the suit rubbing his hand on his pants , disgusted by the grease from Kalebs hair . ' she cannot know what happened here . ' 

' Who are you ? ' He asked , rubbing the back of his head as to soothe the wound . ' You'll find out soon . '

********************************************

' Klaus ! ' Davina had called out as she entered the abattoir , eyes scanning the courtyard for any sign of movement , hand sweeping over the area in front of her as furniture had gone flying , destroying things in her wake . ' I know it's your fault ! ' she screamed out , once again urging him out of the shadows but not having succeeded in doing so . ' if you were so desperate to avenge your brothers heart you could have killed me , you didn't have to bring Kaleb into it ! ' she was shaking not from the anger , from the betrayal that she had felt , thinking that with her disappearance that things would be better . ' little witch , you think too highly of yourself . ' he chuckled , walking halfway down the stairs before jumping over the railing and landing on his feet on the cement . ' you were just a tool for the bigger plan . ' eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of what he had been talking about , biting on her lower lip as moving her hand to her stomach , the sound of Elijahs voice radiating from behind her . 

' Niklaus . ' he assessed the situation for a moment , seeing the angered and confused look of the witches and the amused look of his brothers . ' what have you done now to anger her ? ' ' don't be so defensive , Elijah . your competition is nearly out of your way , you should be thanking me . ' Davinas eyes widened before they narrowed at him , hand moving forward to attack him , throwing him back against the wall . ' What did you do to him ? ' the witches yelled as she had continued to magically attack him , watching as he laughed through it . ' Oh love , it's not I who will do anything to him . ' He laughed again as Davina had looked at Elijah , needing him to intervene to get information out of him , but there was only so much that he could do once Klaus' plans were in motion . 

********************************************

' Is it time ? ' Kaleb asked , hands trembling as he had come face to face with the male who he had encountered months ago . ' You know why we are doing this . Gemini witches have special abilities . ' The vampire reached forward and wiped the blood from the corner of Kalebs mouth . ' This is going to hurt , but i'm going to need you to be quiet . ' Kaleb went to protest but the male had pressed his finger to his mouth . ' Quiet . ' And before there had been any other protest teeth sunk into his neck , a desperate want to scream flooded him and then there was blackness . 

Body was disposed of quickly , but only after a feast was had , blood covering his shirt as he thumbed some of the blood from his chin and popped it in his mouth as he walked through the abattoirs front door to join in the incident . ' oh good , the place is a mess . i guess i don't have to worry about getting blood anywhere . ' he had looked to the witch with a smirk . ' good seeing you again , not your boyfriend though . i'm afraid i got hungry on the way in . ' Davina had felt weak as he had spoke , hand finding elijah as she felt her knees threaten to give out . 

' Who are you and what have you done to him ? ' ' didn't you hear ? I ate him . '

Klaus laughed as he had brushed off dust from his shirt . ' Thanks for joining us, Stefan . '


End file.
